


A na zacofanej planecie...

by Nichiko



Series: Kalluzeb [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 30-minutówka, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers, Spojlery do 3 sezonu, zabawa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Odpowiedź na 30-minutówkowy prompt The_Blue_Raven.Czyli jak rozwiązać problemy z okresem godowym Lashatów.Prompt: "Nie wiedziałem/wiedziałam, że coś, co sprzedają w sklepie zoologicznym, będzie tak użyteczne."Utrudnienie: nie może być to smycz/obroża/kaganiec ani inny stereotypowy "osprzęt" BDSM ;)Zapraszamy na grupę: https://www.facebook.com/groups/932961186846197/





	A na zacofanej planecie...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tokomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/gifts), [The_Blue_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/gifts).



> Kocham Cię Raven <3 Twoje prompty są straszne.
> 
> I Ciebie też Tokomi, za stworzenie grupy.

– Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że wizyta na tak zacofanej planecie może być pożyteczna… – Ezra spojrzał na Kallusa jednocześnie z podziwem i strachem w oczach.  
– Byłem agentem operacyjnym Imperium. Naprawdę sądzisz, że do tak ważnej misji wybrałbym niesprawdzone źródło informacji? – odpowiedział, kręcąc nadgarstkiem. Ezra wciąż patrzył na niego w oszołomieniu. To prawda, że przez ostatni okres godowy Zeba wszyscy wariowali, ale żeby uciekać się do korzystania z imperialnych kontaktów? Kto by pomyślał, że Lasat będzie tak ważny dla Fulcruma? Sklep zoologiczny, też coś…  
A tymczasem Zeb biegał w te i we wte, ścigając czerwony, laserowy punkcik po ziemi, ścianach i suficie.


End file.
